Not Everyone loves Gold
by The Lovely People
Summary: "Kagome, what do you mean?"he aske."Exactly what I said, every one has a different color. Good or bad, I can see it, but I block it to see if I can know you better"she said."Did you block mine?" he asked. She smiled "No, didnt need to. I could tell by your eyes you were a good color" she told him as he leaned down eyes closed. IM BACK READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


**Hi guys, yes I am back. Don't worry! I am still Emiko Emi Amaya. I just went through a little change and now be prepared for a great and better new chapter! **

**Emiko: I MISSED YOU GUYS. OMG, HI! You already know I don't own Inuyasha so don't bother...**

**Anyways, on with the new story! **

* * *

**Not Everyone Loves Gold**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Kagome stood in from of her new high school. She moved over summer and was transferred here to Takahashi Prep. Her eyes roamed the whole school, she knew her way around all of her new town but her scool wasn't something shehad explored. It was big. She smiled and went into the room with a door labeled 'Office'. She was glancing around the whole room as she waited for the man at the desk to notice her.

Soon he noticed her and smiled. He was kind of creepy looking. Smiling at him she asked him for her schedule. He nodded once she told him her name. Handing it to her he winked and she hurried out of there. Now, she just had to wait until tomorrow when she would start school,she was beyond excited.

Her phone woke her up. She glanced at her iPhone ancultured in the password. It was her mom texting her saying she had to get up and that she had left early for work. A smile was on her face as she walked towards the shower. About twenty minutes later she was dressed and her hair was done. Her uniform was plain but cute. It was a black skirt with a white polo and a red tie and black jacket with a crest.

She got in her car and drove to her new school. Walking to her locker she put Books in that she wouldn't need till after lunch and walked towards home room. Walking into her english class she sat down at a seat in the back. She put in her ear plugs and sat there listening to music as she watched the class full in. She saw that everybody had there own little clique. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she was met with a face smiling brightly.

"Hi, I'm Kikyou Hitomi! And you are?" she smiled. Kikyou was a pretty girl. She had long straight hair to her waist and dark brown eyes. Her face was very plain except for the dark eyeliner she had on.

"Hi, Kikyou. I'm Kagome Higurashi." she smiled back at the girl.

"Youre new here aren't you? I haven't seen you around before.." she trailed off with a confused expression. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm from another town, I just movedhere because the school asked for me. I don't know why though" I said.

"Okay, we'll if you need any help, just ask me." she said and walked towards the front of the room where she sat wIth her friends.

First period went by quickly. She was heading towards third period and was stopped in the hallway by a short girl.

"Please help me! My friend is in trouble!" and she started to pull Kagome Away.

"What?" Kagome sked as she was pulled down a hallway with no students.

"My friend Sango, shes hurt and your the new student Kagome right?" she asked.

"Yeah but what does that-oh never mind" I said relalizing what she meant.

"Im Rin Amaya." she said smiling.

"Kagome Higurashi" I said. She laughed, "I know"

We turned around a corner and there was a girl laying on the floor withher head resting in a fiery red heads lap.

"Sango, don't worry. Rin went for help." the red head said.

"Guys, I got help, and I got Kagome the new girl" she smiled.

"Rin! You know you aren't supposed to pull others near us" red head said and glared at me.

"No Ayame,this is Kagome. The new student from Lake Amroi High" she said.

The girl name Ayame eyes widened.

"Kagome, can you help us? Please. Sango was trying to open her lockehe when Kikyou came up and banged her head into the locker and she fell, now she has this Nasty bruise and cut." she explained.

I nodde my head. "No problem." I saidstood sat down beside them.

I lifted my hands above her head and my hands started to glow a bright white. I pressed her hands onto her head and watched as her cut started to close. After a few minutes it was closed and healed.

"Wow, that's amazing. Not even Kikyou could do that" breathed Ayame.

"Thanks, and you said Kikyou did this? But she seems so nice" I said and cleaned Sangos, head so you couldn't see the blood.

"Yeah, we thought so too, but then she betrayed us. But we don't want to push our hate for her on you" said Rin smiling.

"uhm, why are we talking about Kikyou?" Sango asked waking up.

"oh don't worry Sango, this is Kagome" she introduced us.

Her brown eyes went wide.

"Youre Kagome? The new girl, right?" she asked.

I nodded, "Nice to meet you Sango." I then looked at the three girls.

"Um, can you guys tell me why you're all 'Youre Kagome?'" I asked confused.

They blushed out of embarrassment, Rin spoke for them.

"Sorry, it's just That priestesses are rare, especially one with as much power as you have. Kaede said you were gifted with a special power other priestesses don't have, and that your spiritual energy is the purest color" she said smiling brightly.

I nodded understanding.

"Yeah I know, and the only thing I can do is make my spiritual energy alter my appearance for a few hours. Also my energyisalmost white, it has a hint of blue in the middle where darker feelings lie. I mean no human, demon, fairy or anyone can be perfectly happy." I laughed.

"Well, I'm Rin as yoU know, I'm half fairy! Atame us a full wolf demon princess and Sango is a demon Slayer" she said happily.

I smiled.

"Okay, well third periods almost over and usd three have lunch right after this, are you A or B lunch." said Sango standing up.

"Im A lunch" I smiled.

Ayame and Rin grinned.

"Come eat lunc. With us! We can introduce you to our three other friends!" smiled Ayame.

Right as she said that the bell rng and the girls walked to lunch.

* * *

**hey guys, sorry for the long wait. So tell me what you think? I would like 5 reviews before I updathe critisism is allowed :) ReadAnd Review!**


End file.
